


Quiet Moments

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [44]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>The twins have arrived and Arthur realizes that he will no longer have many quiet moments.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 44 Silence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Moments

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Quiet Moments**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Summary:** The twins have arrived and Arthur realizes that he will no longer have many quiet moments.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 329  
 **Prompt:** 44 Silence  
 **Author's Notes:** I NEED BABY NAMES!!!!  


 

**Quiet Moments**

Arthur sat in the chair in Gwen’s hospital room. He stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. It was over and Gwen and the twins were sleeping peacefully. 

Arthur never knew that childbirth was such an ordeal not just for the babies but for Gwen too. She had screamed louder than he thought she had ever done in her life and he didn’t realize that she knew so many curse words. 

Arthur held up his hand and flexed it watching the light glint off his wedding ring. She had a very good grip too. He was sure she had broken his hand.      

“Sorry.” Gwen said softly. “Did I hurt you?”   

Arthur turned to see his wife looking at him with sleepy eyes. He smiled. “No, its fine. Do you need anything?” 

“No. Where are the babies?” Gwen looked around.

“They are over there in the bed thingy.” Arthur wasn’t sure what to call the thing they were sleeping in. “They are asleep I just checked them before I sat down.” 

“What were you doing?” Gwen tried to sit up and then thought better of it.

“I was enjoying the last bit of silence I will ever know.” Arthur smiled. 

“Arthur, that is not true.” Gwen looked amused.

“Yes it is with three beautiful women in my home now. A silent moment is a thing of the past.” Arthur grinned. 

“Are you upset that they are both girls? I know you wanted a boy to play football with.” Gwen asked. 

“Girls play football too.” Arthur smiled. “Maybe I should brush up on my sword skills. I may need them when the boys start coming around.” 

“You wouldn’t.” Gwen frowned. 

“Yes Guinevere.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair and grinned. “Yes, I would for my little princesses.”

Gwen gave him a look full of love and held out her hand. 

Arthur took her hand in his.

They sat in silence for just a little longer.  


End file.
